Forever Yours
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: No fundo, apesar das traições, apesar de tudo, ele sabia que seria dela... Para sempre!


Esta fic foi feita em resposta a um desafio feito pela SofiaBellatrixBlack.

E também lhe é dedicada! Muito obrigada, Sofia! Por tudo!

Espero que gostem

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius &amp; Bellatrix<strong>

_**Forever Yours**_

Sirius entrou no seu quarto, batendo com a porta violentamente. Os seus pensamentos andavam a mil, o seu sangue corria-lhe nas veias com força. A dor, a traição e, acima de tudo, a tristeza faziam com que o seu coração se sentisse pesado no seu peito.

_There are times I can leave my heart wide open_

_(Há alturas em que consigo deixar o meu coração aberto)_

_There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me_

_(Há dias em que acredito que consigo sarar as minhas feridas)_

Fora estúpido em acreditar nela, fora estúpido em deixar que ela se chegasse tão perto de si. Fora estúpido em acreditar que ela mudara, que ela não era como _eles_. Quem tentara ele enganar? Sabia _quem_ e _como_ ela era, nunca devia ter esperado outra coisa de _Bellatrix Black_ para começar.

_There are times I could come to you and hurt you_

_(Há Alturas em que conseguia ir ter contigo e magoar-te)_

_I could easily bring your tears_

_(Facilmente te levava às lágrimas)_

_I could send you to hell, I know you_

_(Posso mandar-te para o diabo, eu conheço-te)_

Passados tantos anos, pensava que haveria esperança. Esperança para ela, para ele, para _ambos_. Mais do acreditar que ela mudaria, ele acreditara que ela mudaria _por ele_. Fora essa crença que o levara a entregar o seu coração a Bellatrix... a sua alma... a sua vida.

_I will find something more_

_(Vou encontrar algo mais)_

_Someone I am made for_

_(Alguém para quem fui feito)_

_Shame on you baby, Forever yours_

_(Tem vergonha, querida. Para sempre teu.)_

O seu olhar percorreu o quarto, parando na enorme cama de dossel. Os lençóis ainda continham o seu cheiro, ainda estavam quentes da presença dela, ainda estavam remexidos com o amor que eles tinham feito na noite anterior. O azul-acinzentado dos seus olhos ficou torbulento com as memórias que se misturavam com aqueles lençóis.

_You were mine and I was yours for one night_

_(Eras minha e eu fui teu por uma noite)_

_You were mine and there is no one who's like me_

_(Eras minha e não há ninguém como eu)_

Os beijos, as caricias, as juras de amor. Mentiras que lhe cortavam o espírito e revoltavam a mente.

Se Azkaban não destruira aquilo que restava da sua sanidade após a morte do seu melhor amigo, as mentiras e as escolhas dela faziam-no com uma dolorosa precisão.

_These screams they wake me up in the night_

_(Estes gritos acordam-me a meio da noite)_

_They violently fill my room_

_(Violentamente enchem o meu quarto)_

_They keep me awake, I hate you_

_(Mantêm-me acordado, odeio-te)_

O riso louco de Bellatrix ressoou pelos seus ouvidos.

O sentimento de claustrófobia que se abateu sobre o seu peito fê-lo regressar à sua cela dentro das paredes húmidas e putrefactas da famosa prisão de feiticeiros. Conseguia sentir a presença dos Dementores como se se encontrassem no quarto com ele, sentia a sua felicidade ser sugada lenta e dolorosamente, enviando-o para o recanto mais escuro da sua mente, onde as memórias mais horríveis passavam como se de um filme se tratassem.

Os seus próprios gritos misturados com o eco da loucura de Bella faziam as lágrimas cairem dos seus olhos, como as gotas de chuva que caíam constantemente dos céus escuros de Londres.

_I will find something more_

_(Encontrarei algo mais)_

Mas fora, em parte, a rejeição de Bellatrix perante o seu pedido para que fugisse com ele no dia do seu casamento com Rodolphus, que o levara a escolher pertencer à luz.

_Someone I am made for_

_(Alguém para quem fui feito)_

_Shame on you baby_

_(Tem vergonha, querida)_

No entanto, apesar de se ter deixado enganar por ela e pela ilusão de amor que ela lhe tinha oferecido, nunca se iludiria ao pensar que pertencia a outro alguém que não ela...

Porque Sirius Black pertenceria a Bellatrix Black... Para Sempre.

_Forever yours_

_(Para sempre teu)_


End file.
